


Scare

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair finds something in his bed.





	Scare

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the TS Bingo (a little longer).
> 
> You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083746

Blair usually left the bed unmade. That bothered Jim a little, but he didn’t say anything because it was Blair’s room, and inside it the house rules didn’t apply.

One night they were both sleeping, when Blair felt a tickling in one leg. He woke up, uncomfortable. Something was in the bed with him.

He sat up, switching on the light on the bedside table. Then he got up. He pulled back the sheet and the blanket to see what was there. When he saw it, he couldn’t avoid a cry of alarm.

Upon hearing the scream, Jim sat up on his bed, took his gun and went down the stairs, almost running.

Jim noticed that the door to Blair's room was open. He entered, seeing his paralyzed guide looking towards the bed. He looked and saw on the white sheet the object of his roomie’s terror.

A spider measuring about 3 inches across sat there. Oh, it was that. Nothing serious.

"Did it bite you, Chief?"

Blair shook his head, but said nothing. The sight of the spider in his bed had left him speechless, almost on the verge of a panic attack.

Jim lifted a boot from the floor and knocked the spider to the floor with it. Then he scooped it up and put it outside on the balcony.

"Sharing the bed with a spider, Chief?" he said, smiling, "I thought you only liked pretty girls." _You should be sharing a bed with me_ , he thought.

Blair threw himself at Jim, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Jim. You saved me, again."

"You're welcome, Chief. But that spider wasn’t going to hurt you, it was harmless."

Jim felt a wave of pheromones erupt from his guide. They had to be for him, he couldn’t be thinking about a woman right now. Jim felt an immense joy. Blair wanted him. But that wasn’t enough. He wanted his guide to love him too. As he loved Blair.

Jim began to stroke Blair's back, who in turn put his arms around Jim's neck and stroked his nape. Jim pulled away a little to look into Blair's eyes. He saw them full of love and passion. That gave him courage and he put his mouth close to Blair's. The two closed the space between them and kissed for the first time, ardently.

When they separated, they were both smiling.

"I love you, Blair."

"I love you too, Jim."

"I almost feel sorry for putting that spider out. I should have adopted it as a pet, to thank it for this."

"If you adopted a spider as a pet, I would have left the loft."

"Well, thank God I didn’t do it, then."

"No, Jim," Blair said, and chuckled a little, "I never would have left the loft, not even for a pet spider."

"Thank God for that, too."

They stayed for a while longer, enjoying the warmth of their bodies in contact.

"Do you want to sleep upstairs with me?" Jim asked.

“I’d love to, Jim. I've always wanted to share a bed with you."

"And not with a spider?"

"Nooooo! Never that."


End file.
